We have just started our adventure. We are currently setting up a temporary physiology rig in our temporary space, hoping to -at least- start training of animals before the permanent lab space gets ready. The protocol for the research in NCB is submitted. Two postbacs are hired and two postdocs are lined up to join the lab in Jan 2018. The mechanical structures needed for the physiology rigs are nearly ready and we will start populating them with electronics soon. The main lab space with full equipment is scheduled to be ready by Dec 1st. While we need the main lab space for most of our experiments we will use the temporary space to train the animals and potentially collect some data until the main space is ready. Our full performance is highly dependent on the timely completion of the labs construction.